This invention relates generally to modular structures and more specifically to carrel-like modules.
The concept of a partially enclosed unit with a writing surface for individual instruction or study is well-known in the art, and there are many variations of such structures, referred to as carrels, in existence. Typically, however, they all include a writing surface member which is held in a generally horizontal position at a height convenient for use by a seated student. Additionally, a substantial portion of the writing surface is typically bounded by upright panels, the panels extending sufficiently high to provide a certain amount of privacy for the user. A top or cover for the carrel may sometimes be provided.
Typically, such carrels are configured and adapted for use by a single individual. Frequently, however, it is preferable for two or more students to study or to receive the instruction available in specialized carrels in concert, for purposes of cross-testing and reinforcement. Because the carrels of the prior art are unable to accommodate two or more users, such educational flexibility is not possible. Furthermore, expensive educational aids, such as closed circuit television, slide projectors, and tape recorders are not used efficiently with one-user carrels, and thus may be unavailable because of cost in a number of circumstances where they could otherwise provide significant educational benefit at a reasonable expense for small groups of students.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of carrel modules known in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carrel module which in one operating position is suitable for use by one student alone.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carrel module which in another operating position may accommodate two or more students.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a carrel module having a writing surface which may be extended in at least one direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carrel module wherein selected panels adjacent the carrel writing surface may be conveniently moved to enlarge the carrel.